


Merlin & Arthur | The Wedding

by ElementaryMyDarling



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementaryMyDarling/pseuds/ElementaryMyDarling
Summary: The marriage between our favourite warlock and The Once and Future King.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Merlin & Arthur | The Wedding

If you had asked him before, he would've denied it. Arthur Pendragon was not nervous. Nor was he pacing around his chambers at this very moment.

"Arthur, its going to be fine. What could go wrong?" Leon asked from his seat on the bed.

"Don't you know not to ask that in Camelot anymore? Though, I doubt there's much Merlin couldn't deal with." He couldn't help the slight smile that etched itself onto his face at the mention of his future husbands name.

"Listen to me, nothing is going to ruin this day for you. Stop worrying." Leon replied reassuringly.

"It's just...." Arthur started, stilling himself and learning against the bedside table, "I really care about this... about him."

Leon merely smirked in response to Arthur's sudden show of vulnerability, though this went unnoticed by the king who had immediately began pacing again.

"I just really want this to go well."  
...

It could be said that Merlin was a lot calmer about the whole situation than his counterpart. 

He and his best man, Sir Lancelot, were sat leaning against trees in a wood near Camelot. Coincidentally, it was the same spot Merlin had confessed his magic years ago. And the same spot he had confessed his love for Arthur months later.

Merlin just sat looking down at his hands and grinning to himself.

He was marrying Arthur.

He never let the thought cross his mind that one day he, Emrys, would be marrying the Once and Future King of Albion.

He was a man. He was a servant, not even from Camelot. He had magic for goodness sake.

But none of that mattered, the only thing that mattered was that he was marrying the love of his life and had all his friends by his side.

This was his reality. And it could not get any better than this.

"What are you smiling about?" Lancelot questioned with a grin, as if the answer wasn't painfully obvious.

Merlin back up at him with the same expression on his face and replied "I'm not sure, must just be one of those days."

They fell back into companionable silence and Lancelot continued to play with an apple he had previously picked up.

It wouldn't be too much longer till they would have to go and get Merlin ready.

...

"Gw-Gwaine stop!" Elyan yelled at the drunk Knight who at this moment had his arm swung over his shoulder and was talking loudly into his ear.

"Are you not as excited as I am that our two best friends are getting married??" He slurred in a quieter voice, but keeping his arm round Elyan's shoulder.

"I am excited. I just want to remember it, that's all." Elyan teased.

Percival smirked at this but stayed silent. He knew better then anyone that Gwaine would wake up with a banging headache not remembering anything from the knight before.

"Oh lighten up, men! We'll all be drinking later so I may as well be prepared." Gwaine replied, his drunk logic not making too much sense.

"Gwaine, this is a big deal not just an everyday wedding," Percival said breaking his silence, "It's a historical event and a controversial one at that! Things won't be the same in Camelot after this."

The comment silenced both the knights, even Gwaine - who clearly wasn't as off his head as he was acting.

"Your right," Elyan said, "people aren't exactly taking it in their stride. I know that us as their friends knew something was up for a while, but the people..."

He took a drink from his tankard and carried on, "they had no idea that their Prince... or anyone, in fact, was... like that."

At this comment Gwaine and Percival locked eyes for a moment before forcing themselves to avert their gaze

Especially since Merlin and Arthur had opened up about their relationship the two of them had started to recognise a connection.

But they tried to ignore it, as they still believed it to be unnatural and... wrong.

"They are definitely an interesting couple of people..." Gwaine said, seeming to have sobered up a bit.

Although the two of them were oblivious, they were both thinking the about the same thing.

That maybe one day they too could be like Arthur and Merlin.

...

Lancelot had just finished getting Merlin ready for the ceremony. He was dressed in a royal blue tunic with a thin thread of silver outlining the collar and sleeves. Golden threads were carefully embroidered into the shirt creating designs of dragons amongst other magical looking symbols and patterns.

He wore a burgundy cloak that fell down past his feet and trailed on the floor behind him as he walked and an elegant looking crown on his head which was unlike Arthur's, for it was far smaller.

It was simple, golden and wrapped around his head in the way a crown of flowers would.

The complete ensemble looked simply magical, anyone who saw it would agree.

"You look great Merlin, really." Lance said looking him up and down with a look on his face that could only be described as pride.

Merlin studied himself in the reflective glass and smiled.

He no longer looked like the skinny, childlike serving boy with oversized ears but like the powerful man he was, like the future king of Camelot.

"He does doesn't he," a voice drifted in from the back.

The two of them span round to see the proud faces of Gaius and Gwen smiling back at then.

When Merlin and Arthur opened up about their relationship it was those two who were most expected to not accept them. Gauis was an older man and it could be argued that he was rather traditional and stuck in his ways.

But the reality of the situation was that he knew of the connection between Merlin and Arthur before even they did.

The futures of Emrys and the One and Future King's were intertwined before either of them were even born.

Destiny could not have foretold their relationship but their connection was practically written in the stars, Gaius knew that more than anyone.

Gwen was a loving and accepting person, everyone knew that. But was no a secret that her and Arthur had been sweethearts once upon a time.

Though, as Arthur had, she too moved on.

Her and Lancelot had been seeing each other for a while now and could not be happier.

"I just wanted to wish you luck before the wedding." Gwen said focusing her attention onto Merlin.

"Thank you so much, Gwen." Merlin said a wide smile still stretched upon his face.

She smiled back at him, stepped forward and embraced him in a hug.

"I'm so proud of both of you." She whispered in his ear, voice thick with sincerity.

She pulled away from him and turn her gaze towards Lancelot.

"You coming?" She asked with her hand stretched in his direction.

"Of course," Lancelot replied taking her hand but still looking at Merlin.

"Good luck mate," He said, "I'll see you up there I guess!"

The couple waved at Gauis and Merlin, and then swiftly left.

"Oh I can't believe your get married Merlin, your still so young and..." Gauis all but whispered, turning toward Merlin and becoming slightly choked up at the end.

Instead of answering, Merlin embraced Gauis as he'd done with Gwen moments ago.

"Old enough to become king though I suppose." He said trying to comfort the man.

He pulled away back but kept his hands on Gauis' shoulder. Taking a moment to study his his guardians face, he noted that Gauis had recently become more aged and tired looking in the past few years.

Even though the man was old enough to be his grandfather, he was the closest thing Merlin had to a living father.

This was the reason why Gauis would be the one to give him away at the ceremony.

Although his mother was to attend the wedding it only seemed right for that role to be passed to Gauis.

"We don't have that long now, let's go and get you in place." The older man said.

Merlin nodded and checked his reflection one last time.

He was ready.

...

The wedding was to be held in the throne room of the castle.

Neither Merlin not Arthur really approved of this, both longing for a more intimate, private wedding.

But as this was a royal wedding and such a public affair they didn't have much of a choice. Though, that being said, it was undeniably the best place as the throne room had been artfully decorated and was breathtakingly beautiful.

There were red and gold tapestries hung from the ceiling in Arthur's honour, and some blue and silver ones representing Merlin.

At the sides of the room were isles of chairs where guests were sat waiting for the ceremony to start.

The front row was filled with family and close friends. Merlin's mother Hunith was sitting next to Gwen who was rather awkwardly sat beside some of Arthur's distant relatives.

Further back were a few close friends amongst the loyal citizens of Camelot.

All of their eyes were directed to the front of the room where seven men stood.

One of these were Geoffrey of Monmouth, who was standing there with his normal stoic expression. He was the one to be hosting the ceremony and marrying the future Kings.

When he first met Merlin, he couldn't lie, the boy was a nuisance. Constantly pottering around the library at ridiculous hours and making unnecessary noise. But over time Geoffrey had grown used to Merlin's late night library visits and had often found company in the young man.

Stood in a diagonal line to one side of him were three of the knights of the round table: Gwaine, Perceival and Elyan. They were wearing red tunics with the Pendragon crest spread across there chests, they also wore their red cloaks that had golden thread round the rim.

Percival and Elyan were standing with excited smiles on their faces but nothing could compare with the man in between them. A huge grin was spread across Gwaine's face and he was wringing his hands out of nerves and excitement.

On the other side of Geoffrey, were Lancelot and Leon who were sporting the same outfits as the other three knights.

Their eyes were all trained on the man in the centre of it all. Arthur Pendragon.

He was wearing plates of extravagant armour, more for show than anything and wouldn't be at all protective on a battle field. Like the other knights he wore his red cloak and though he had on a magnificent golden crown.

He was attempting to make polite small talk with Geoffrey, occasionally sharing looks with Leon. It wasn't that he didn't want to be talking to the man, not that he would say if this was the case.

But the tension in the room was building up and buzzing around. In that moment the last thing he wanted to do was discuss how brilliant the crop harvest was this year.

He was unaware however, the doors were about to open any minute now.

In the blink of an eye the doors swung open, completely silencing the hall and causing heads to turn to the man who had just passed through them.

Arthur turned his head to look at him and his heart rate increased tenfold.

Merlin was stood in the door way, arm in arm with Gaius, as music filled the hall seeming to guide his every movement and float around him.

Arthur's jaw dropped as he saw the man, who he had worked so hard for, walking up the isle. He was looking absolutely brilliant and Arthur couldn't help the grin that stretched out on his face.

Visions of their hidden, and less hidden, relationship passed before his eyes. Moments of silent looks, secret touches and hidden moonlight walks. All the moments they thought they would never be together and Arthur would have to be married off to another suitor. The moments when he thought he would never be able to be with Merlin in that way.

They were a controversial pair and and in a relationship that had been nearly impossible to obtain.

But that didn't matter anymore, he was walking towards them and they were about to officially intertwine their souls, hearts and minds. 

As Merlin approached Arthur, it was obvious that similar thoughts were dancing through the young warlocks mind - his eyes darting all over the place and slowly filling up with tears.

On a normal occasion Arthur may have called Merlin a girl, taunting him for being too sensitive. But this was no normal occasion.

As Merlin stood opposite Arthur, he let himself shamelessly take in every part of him. It was as if they were the only two people in the entire hall, all that mattered.

The moment was shattered however when Geoffrey cleared his throat from behind them, clearly ready to start the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two Kings. King Arthur Pendragon and the future King, Merlin Pendragon." He began.

"Before you two unite your futures," His phrasing made Merlin snicker slightly under his breath, their futures were tied together long before any words were exchanged. Not that he would have had his destiny be any other way.

"I'd like to hear from both of you, time for the vows." He said looking pointedly at the two men.

Now this was the moment both men had been dreading the most. Although they had both been practising hours between, they had found it impossible to put into words how they felt about each other.

But Arthur swallowed down his nervousness and decided that he was to be be the one to go first.

"Merlin," he started staring into the younger man's eyes once more.

"When I first met you... well that was a disaster. You, I and anyone who witnessed it would agree." This comment erupted laughter from the people who were there that day, and others that had heard the story.

"I never thought you could ever have been my friend. Let alone, my best friend, worthy advisor, lover"

"But I now know that I could never live without you, you're always there Merlin."

"Whether it's quests that you were never trained to complete, in times of need where won't trust anyone else's guidance or the first thing in the morning when I open my eyes."

"And I need you to be here for me Merlin. Everyday of my life until I'm gone, and after that still."

There was a moment of quiet, each person letting the words sink in.

"Merlin?" Geoffrey cut through the heavy silence.

But the man in question was starting at his love with wide eyes and a bewildered, but affectionate, expression. He seemed to snap out of his trance after realising he was expected to say his piece.

"Well, how am I supposed to compete with that?" Merlin started, turning towards the crowd with a bright smile and a laugh.

"I remember the day I was made your manservant. Saved your life and I'm replayed by washing your socks. I can't say I was best pleased with your father... But I know, that without him I would never have been able to stay by your side every minute of every day."

"I have been able to watch you grow into a strong, fair and brave King. A king that I have grown to love and will continue to love, for the rest of my days." He finished, letting out a relieved breath.

After his short, but well delivered, speech the pure look of joy and love on Arthur's face was enough to make anyone's heart melt. As was the look of pride spread across the face of everyone that ever mattered to the young king and warlock.

"And now, the moment everyone's been waiting for," Geoffrey said in a cheerful voice, the undeniable feeling of happiness in the room now having it's affect on him too.

"Sir Lancelot, Sir Leon," he said gesturing to the too clearly buzzing knights, "the rings please."

Leon made his way up to Arthur and gave him a beautifully engraved golden ring with the word 'Pendragon' carved into the side. Lancelot gave an identical ring to Merlin and after giving Merlin a reassuring smile, both he and Leon went back to their places.

"Do you Arthur, promise to love and protect this man for as long as you both shall live?" Geoffrey asked, directing his question to Arthur.

"I do." Arthur said looking directly into Merlin's eyes. Never before had Merlin seen someone make such a sincere promise.

"And do you, Merlin, promise to rule alongside this man, to love and protect him for as long as you both shall live."

"I do." Merlin responded his eyes shining with happy tears.

"I now pronounce you Merlin and Arthur Pendragon, Kings of Camelot." Geoffrey boomed, his voice reaching far beyond the back of the hall.

"You may now seal your marriage, with a kiss."

As soon as the words escaped his mouth Arthur's arms were around Merlin and their lips crashed together in a show of pure love and devotion.

They felt a rush of happiness fly over them as the crowd exploded into cheers and yells. The knights were cheering and clapping louder than anyone in a huddle at the back of the room. The loudest of all, of course, being Sir Gwaine who was letting out everything he wanted to express throughout the ceremony.

Gwen had a constant flow of tears streaming down her face, but she didn't let it bother her as she jumped and cheered. Gaius and Hunith were silently crying along side her, hugging and talking to each other in their hushed, though excited, voices.

As Gaius pulled away from his proud sister, he turned toward the podium where Merlin and Arthur we're still encased in their own little world.

"My boy," he whispered with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

And unknown to everyone else, there was even a large dragon in a cave, scrying and watching the whole thing with a scaly smile on his face. Destiny was on the right track.

After what felt like years and seconds at the same time Merlin pulled away from Arthur, though the two kept their foreheads touching, not bearing to pull away completely.

"How does it feel to be king?" Arthur laughed tears shamelessly running down his face.

"Almost as good as it does to be yours." Merlin responded leaning in for another kiss.

"Oh no you don't," Arthur said, as in one swift motion he scooped Merlin into his arms.

"You've always been mine." He said breathlessly looking into the man's eyes, the weight having no effect on him.

At that moment the crowd of guests had realised that the two newly wedded men had come back into reality, and although they had many congratulations to give the couple, it was obvious that the men in question had much more important things one their minds.

The cheers somehow became louder as Arthur, Merlin in tow, raced down the isle and out the door.

Maybe the congratulations could wait till the after celebration.

...

The atmosphere was electric in the courtyard as people happily danced, drank wine with their friends and let them selves be truly free for one night. It place was packed with people and decorated better than anyone had ever seen it before, lit by candlelight and a beautiful, roaring fire in the centre of the courtyard.

You could smell the scent of freshly baked bread and wine in the air and hear joyful music filling the square, keeping everyone's spirit high and light.

The place was absolutely packed with people dancing around the fire with their friends and lovers, particularly Sir Gwaine who had made it his mission to dance with every woman, child and even man at the celebration.

Around the outside were little pockets of people stood merrily talking with their friends and family.

Merlin and Arthur stood with some of Arthur's relatives and the conversation for them however, was extremely uncomfortable.

"So your from Ealdor? Isn't that in Cendred's kingdom? You're not of noble birth then?" An older woman wearing a long red dress and pearls round her neck questioned. Arthur's great aunt, was it? Merlin had lost track of all his family members by now.

"No I'm not milady," Merlin replied trying, not to be phased by the judgement, "but I've lived in Camelot for many years now."

"Right..." Arthur's great uncle said, with a look of disapproval.

Sensing Merlin's discomfort with the whole situation, Arthur stepped in to save him from this interrogation.

"Thenia, Edward, it's been wonderful talking to you." He cut in with a charming, though slightly forced, smile "but Merlin, I believe your mother will want to talk to us?"

"Oh yes I'm sure she would." Merlin replied grateful for the assistance.

"Very well." Thenia, a name Merlin had only just learnt, replied "take care, Arthur"

"You too, " Arthur said hurriedly before grabbing Merlin's arm and pulling him away from the watchful eyes.

Once they had walked out earshot Arthur spoke to Merlin in a hushed voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked, eyes laced with concern.

"It's alright," Merlin replied stiffly, "but we probably should go and find my mother, I haven't seen her since I announced our engagement."

Arthur nodded and the two made their way over to where Gaius and Hunith were standing, smiling in the knowledge that this conversation would be far more enjoyable then the last.

Hunith's eyes lit up as soon as she saw her son and she ran towards him with her arms opened wide. Merlin, of course, gladly flew into her arms and they shared an embrace for the first time in a long while.

"Oh my love, I am so proud." She said voice thick with emotion.

She pulled away from Merlin and looked at Arthur with shining eyes and the same look of pride that she shared with her son.

"And you too Arthur," she said warmly, "you make each other very happy."

"Oh I'm sure they're making each other Very happy." a teasing voice came from behind them.

"Oh be quiet, Gwaine!" Gaius spoke up, "let them enjoy their wedding night in peace."

They turned around to see the smirking face of Gwaine and the amused, yet slightly embarrassed, faces of Elyan and Percival.

"Hello Gwaine." Arthur said with mock annoyance with his arms folded over his chest.

"C'mon Princess, y'know you love me." He said unfazed by the King's attitude.

"Mhm," he replied gruffly.

"So this is Sir Gwaine I presume?" Hunith spoke up. How this man could speak to the king that way she had no idea. Though thinking about Merlin's letters and his descriptions of the Knight, it fit perfectly to what she saw standing in front of her.

"Why yes," he said bending down and kissing Hunith hand, "and who may I ask, are you?"

Merlin cleared his throat uncomfortably from beside them, "That's my mother Gwaine."

"And what a beautiful lady she is." He said with a wink, returning to his place in between the other two knights.

Hunith laughed at the young man's antics and promptly diverted her attention to the other two knights.

"Sir Percival," Percival spoke with a slight polite smile.

"And I am Elyan, it is lovely to finally meet you milady, Merlin speaks fondly of you."

"Does he?" Hunith replied smiling lovingly up at her son.

"Well I'm glad you're surrounded by such wonderful friends, Merlin." She mused with a smile, thinking back to Merlin's lonelier childhood.

"Speaking of Merlin's wonderful friends, I believe two are missing." Gaius said, his eyebrow raised in a familiar fashion.

"Has anyone seen Lance and Leon since the ceremony?" Arthur asked looking around for the stray knights.

"Well we know you two haven't since you were-"

"Good Evening! Everyone!" Lancelot yelled cutting off Gwaine's, beating Gwaine to it.

He and Leon were stood atop the stairs leading to the castle grounds.

"We'd like to say a few words for our newly crowned Kings." Leon said looking directly at the two men who were smiling back at them, surprised by the sudden announcement.

"Now, I've known Arthur my whole life as we met when we were young children." Leon started.

"We were training to be knights and truthfully I always looked up to you, Arthur. I knew that you were amazing from the start. You were strong, brave and brilliant with a sword. Clearly you were on your way to becoming a great king, and I made a promise to myself that I would be with you the whole way. As you got older I watched your character develop, but I knew that there was something missing."

"Then you found Merlin." He said, his smile widening, "He brought out the compassion that was buried deep inside you and helped you realised that you could make a difference to the kingdom."

Merlin looked up at Arthur and asked "Is that true?"

"Of course." He replied putting his arm around him in a natural motion, Merlin leaned into him and smiled as they went back to listening to the speech.

"You were missing a piece of yourself. And you found it in Merlin. I am so happy that you have found each other and I will always stand along side you in your journey to becoming the greatest Kings to ever rule. Thank you," He finished, he finished with a nod towards the couple who were both smiling greatly.

A round of applause rose up from the crowd as Leon smiled and turned his attention to Lancelot who was ready to start his part of the speech.

"Merlin," Lancelot began, "You were my first friend in Camelot and even after I'd only known you for a day, I realised how special you were. I'd known you for less than an hour and you were willing to break the law for me."

"You followed your heart and did what you knew was right. You didn't care about the consequences and did it for me. With your selflessness and compassion, in balance with Arthur's sense and strength. You two will help Camelot on it's way to greatness." Lancelot continued with great pride towards his friends.

'Two sides of the same coin' Merlin thought smiling to himself.

"So let us make at toast... " Leon exclaimed, addressing the crowd.

"To our new Kings," shouted Lancelot.

"Long live the Kings." They yelled together.

"Long Live The Kings!"


End file.
